


Everything is changing

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has huge news for Peter. For Pydia week 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is changing

Swinging her legs absentmindedly while she sat at the kitchen island on a stool Lydia Martin-Hale’s mind was racing a thousand thoughts per minute. It wasn’t that Peter wouldn’t be happy, she was sure he would be. He was the one who wanted to actively try, but would that change now? Did he really ever want to be a father. Her hand ran over her flat stomach imagining it growing every day as a human being grew inside her…was already growing inside of her. Motherhood was never a thought that crossed her mind, but neither had marriage and he talked her into that one.

She had jokingly made plans on how she would tell him. She would buy a shirt with “Number one dad” or maybe a pair of baby booties. Something. Yet all she had was the five positive tests placed along the island in front of her while her hands shook. She hadn’t believed the first three but now it was almost undeniable. They all sat there seemingly flashing their positive signs while she waited.

She finally heard his car park and the door shut just a brief moment before the jingling of his keys and then the sound of them sliding into the hole and unlocking the door for him. “Lydia?” the sound of her name broke her thoughts finally and she looked up at the entrance to the kitchen, “Lyds? Where are you? Is this some way of hinting we need to have more sex? You coming home early from the lab? I saw your car and I will hunt you down. Is that what you want?” He asked as she guessed he was putting his coat in the closet and placing his brief case on a chair before following her smell into the kitchen. “Babe?” He murmured after he finally saw her simply sitting there in a very un-Lydia like manner. “Is everything…okay?”

Her mouth opened to say something. Anything to tell him. But no words came out. Instead she reached for one of the tests and held it out for him to take and read. She watched his facial expressions carefully seeing confusion, then understanding, and finally excitement. He looked up at her like a small boy on Christmas, “Really? Like…this is real. Not some joke?”

She just offered him a tiny bubble of laughter before grabbing the rest and handing them to him as well.

He slowly looked over them all before walking over and placing them back behind her and lifting her from her seat to spin her around before placing her back on her feet and taking a step away from her glancing down at her his smile falling only slightly, “You don’t look pregnant.”

She swatted at his arm shaking her head just slightly, “Yeah well I’m probably not that far along. Blame your sperm.”

He nearly laughed before his eyes widened and he looked back at her face as if to read her. “You are okay with this? This wasn’t in the plans yet. I just don’t want you to feel pressured to have one.”

"I," she tried to begin but the sudden realization that this wasn’t in her plans right now hit her and she looked up at him with widened eyes. "I don’t know. I know I’m stuck now because I can’t—but I don’t know what we’re going to do."

Reaching down quickly Peter cupped the sides of his wife’s face and made her look up at him before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, “Listen to me, Lydia. We’ll work this out. I’m man enough to admit you’re the bread winner. I don’t need to work too. I’ll finish out while you’re pregnant just so we have money put back, but once you give birth I’m more than capable of being the dotting house husband taking care of the kids and waiting on you as soon as you get home. In fact I’d much rather that.” He slid his arms around his wife and held her to him feeling completely at ease with the idea of holding both the love of his life and their child at once. “You don’t have to give up your dreams.”

She pulled back to look up at him knowing he was being honest but she wasn’t sure for how long he meant what he said. “You do realize that would mean you’re stuck with this child every single day. Feeding it, changing it’s diapers, the whole thing while I’m at work, right?” She asked arching her eyebrows as a sudden realization came to her. They wouldn’t agree on terms to raise a child. He would feed them sugar straight from the womb if he could. “And also compromising with me on parenting issues.”

He rolled his eyes before stepping away from her, “Yes, I do realize that staying at home with the kid would mean not sitting on my butt and looking pretty all day. Honestly I don’t know the first thing about parenting so I guess we’ll just have to learn together, dear. Now what should I make the beautiful woman carrying my child for dinner?” He asked as he stepped to the stove and began pulling things out as if he already knew her answer. Because he did.

"I would just die for some home made pizza right now." Her voice was drawn seductively as she walked over to him running her fingers along his arm, "You know there’s just something so sexy about a man who is actually looking forward to father hood."

"Is there?" he asked only sparing her a single glance. She knew it was because he wanted to focus on making her food before he ravished her while it cooked. "Well I will say there’s nothing sexier than imagining your flat little belly round with our child. Because we made a life together. A perfect little human being will come into this world because of us. As will it’s ten siblings."

She stepped away shaking her head, “We’re not having eleven kids. I’ll consider three. You’re pressing it at that. And let’s not even pretend we made this life just to make it. We both know you just can’t keep it in your pants.”

"It’s a little hard to when your hand is around it." leaning in he stole a kiss from her gaping mouth.


End file.
